


Another Castle

by MTL17



Series: BDSM Beckett [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/F, Oral Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Beckett loves one Castle but can't get enough of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Detective Kate Beckett loved Richard Castle. Under the circumstances it would sound like a ridiculous lie if she said that out loud, but it was true. She did love him, as much as she'd ever loved a man. He was what she wanted, what she had been wanting for a very, very long time. But he wasn't what she needed. No, that privilege belongs to another Castle, the one who was currently kneeling before her wearing nothing but a black collar with a tag reading Property of Detective Beckett.

This wasn't something she'd gone looking for, or something she even had before. All of her other relationships had been fairly vanilla, and the few times she had been with a woman had been nothing but one night stands and brief sex filled flings. Now all of a sudden she found herself celebrating a two-year anniversary with a girl half her age who she had done unspeakable things too, things she could have never imagined herself actually doing to anyone, let alone the daughter of the man she loved... but this girl just bought something out of her she couldn't really understand, or justify.

Beckett, who referred to herself by her second name even in her own head, knew this was wrong on so many levels and had reminded herself of each and every one of them ever since this had started. She had hated herself, screamed into the mirror and made up her mind to end it once and for all a million times and yet whenever she was with Alexis she could barely even bring up the subject of putting a stop to this. Now, she decided, would be the last time she would try and end it.

As she normally did when coming home to find Alexis kneeling in front of her Beckett close and locked the door and then just enjoy it the sight of her sex slave's young, naked body. Honestly Beckett wasn't sure what was more breath-taking, that beautiful body or the wonderfully submissive position, the well-trained sub even keeping her head down until told otherwise.

Then, also as normal, Beckett stepped forward so she could gently run her fingers through soft red hair before addressing her pet, "I've spent most of my day trying to decide whether I want to find you here."

Without looking up the redhead enquired a timid voice, "And?"

"And I still haven't decided." Beckett smiled, continuing to pet her bitch for a few seconds before she asked, "Was there any second thoughts on your end? Ever?

It was a question Alexis had answered many times but she had been taught to treat each time like the first because it was important that she made it clear to the older woman that she was telling her the truth. This time round it helped that looking the brunette in the eye meant lifting her head without permission and thus earning herself a future punishment. That made her seem serious, although knowing the importance of her actions Alexis didn't need to fake her serious tone or the look on her face.

"No Mistress Beckett. Since the very first time you took me I have never doubted who or what I really am, and I'm thankful beyond description to you for showing me. I have also never doubted I want to be yours. It's the one thing I crave more than anything, and I would do anything for it. I would do anything for you, Mistress Beckett." Alexis said softly and firmly, certainly proud of herself that her words didn't sound rehearsed despite the fact that they were.

There was a long silence and then the brunette spoke softly, "Follow me."

"Yes Mistress." Alexis said softly but clearly, waiting until the older woman had walked past her before she turned and crawled after her on her hands and knees.

Alexis expected to follow her Mistress to the couch as normal, the faintest of smiles crossing her face as she recalled all the times she had helped the detective unwind from a long day by kissing/rubbing her feet, often after cleaning her boots with her tongue. Then the redhead would spend at least an hour in between the older woman's thighs before her Mistress fucked her, sometimes right there on the couch.

Instead the brunette walked directly into her bedroom, Alexis not even considering complaining as her training wouldn't allow it and the very thought of that room had her almost literally trembling with anticipation. In reality she mostly maintained her calm demeanour, not because her mistress demanded it but acting too eager could earn her a harsh punishment, and while Alexis wanted to avoid displeasing the dominant older woman at all times tonight she particularly wanted to avoid upsetting her. Not just because she wasn't in the mood for a serious ass whipping tonight, but because it could lead to a special treat being taken away.

Because of that special treat it was impossible for Alexis to hide her excitement completely, then again she was sure she always looked a little excited whenever she received the honour of being in Mistress Beckett's presence. Especially when she once again found herself kneeling at her feet, Mistress Beckett taking a seat on the bed and then waiting while Alexis practically creamed herself in anticipation.

Eventually the older woman let out a sigh, as if she was bored or even annoyed by Alexis's presence, and then slightly stuck out her right foot, "Lick my boots."

The faintest of smiles crossed Beckett's faces as her pet immediately did as she was told, Alexis swiftly leaning down and sliding her tongue over the side of her boot. She then did the other side, each time starting with just before the toes and then sliding almost all the way to her souls. She then licked the front of the issue, then the back, and then finally the bottom of the boot.

Originally Beckett had been hesitant to subject Alexis to such a humiliating and frankly disgusting act, especially when it came to the redhead licking up whatever dirt she had trod on on her return to her apartment. But Alexis had begged for it repeatedly, and the teen looked so good licking her boots, high heels and better yet her feet.

Beckett allowed Alexis the privilege of thoroughly cleaning both her boots with her tongue, the younger girl moving back and forth between each one before the older woman finally ordered, "Take them off and then rub my feet."

Again Alexis did as she was told without question, despite herself Beckett then letting out a satisfied groan as her feet were very first her boots, then her socks, then she let out another groan as Alexis began to massage her feet. This was something else the brunette hadn't really enjoyed before but Alexis had just been so eager to please that Beckett hadn't been able to resist ordering her to research the art of massages, her often aching body now once again thanking her for that gift to herself.

She'd lost count of the number of hours she'd spend with Alexis's hands rubbing her feet. Or back, or neck for that matter, Beckett becoming tempted just to once again sit back and spend a few more hours with those skilled little hands on her aching feet. Maybe after ordering her pet to get her some wine, Beckett curling up with a good book while Alexis patiently waited for her treat. But she was almost as eager to get to that as Alexis, so there would be no extended massaging tonight. However there was going to be one more thing before the real fun got underway.

"Suck my toes." Beckett sighed in pleasure, "Lick my feet. Use that pretty mouth to please your Mistress."

Briefly Alexis considered murmuring something like 'that's what my mouth is for' or 'my purpose in life is to please you Mistress Beckett', but that would have involved not immediately doing what she was commanded to do. So instead she simply lowered her head and wrapped her lips around one of the other woman's big toes and began gently sucking on it, causing her Mistress to let out a long relaxing moan.

Alexis's submissive heart fluttered. She really did live for those sounds, for those wonderful noises which let her know she was for filling her purpose in life and pleasing a dominant woman. And thankfully she got more of those moans as one by one she took each of Beckett's toes into her mouth, sucking each of them with the love and care that they deserved.

Eventually she moved onto the rest of her Mistress's feet, slowly kissing every inch of them before sliding her tongue up the bottoms, along the sides and eventually back to the toes to repeat the process all over again. And through it all Alexis's already wet pussy became more and more like a volcano waiting to blow its top, the redhead hoping that for the very first time she would cum just from being in her rightful place, grovelling at a superior woman's feet.

Alas it was not to be, the brunette eventually ordering, "Ok, that's enough... climb up here and bend over my knee."

Beaming with happiness Alexis did as she was told as quickly as she could. Sure, a small part of her wept that this wouldn't really bring her any closer to cumming, but as submissive as worshipping feet made her feel almost nothing made Alexis feel more in her place then when she was over her Mistress's knee and receiving a nice hard spanking. Not that she was expecting it to be that hard given her good behaviour and all, although that was exactly why Alexis was expecting her Mistress to spank her hard enough for her to enjoy it.

Given their nearly two-year sexual relationship Beckett was very aware that Alexis was something of a pain slut. Thankfully it wasn't a extreme level as it was shameful enough to be abusing the teenager in the way that she was, but surely there need to be certain amount of discipline in a Dom/Sub relationship, otherwise Beckett would be just aggressively topping her lovers. And she got enough of that with Rick.

But Alexis, oh Alexis gave her what she needed. And she gave Alexis what she needed, the two of them simultaneously letting out a sound of pleasure when Beckett finally raised her hand and brought it down on the wonderfully pale flesh of Alexis's bottom. Of course the satisfied sigh that escaped from Beckett's lips was drowned out by the loud cry Alexis let out, that cry also filled with pain and oddly enough surprise. Although surprise was probably the wrong word, Beckett knowing she had merely taken the girl off guard with her pre-spanking.

Whenever she was presented with Alexis's cute little ass Beckett just couldn't help herself. She squeezed and caressed those cheeks like a butcher judging the quality of a piece of meat, as almost always the Detective continuing to do that in between spanks, at first pausing between each one and then on every other strike. Which was partly for Alexis's benefit, after all she had been the perfect sub both today and really throughout their relationship and therefore hadn't earned any serious punishment, but as with most things it was mostly for Beckett's own selfish pleasure.

Of course while she loved playing with Alexis's wonderful little bubble butt Beckett did eventually forgo the joy of groping teenaged tushy in favour of giving her redheaded slut a semi-forceful spanking. Which was pretty easy to accomplish, Beckett just tapping into the frustrations of her day to increase the force of the butt beating, and as Alexis was so pale her ass cheeks quickly turned first pink and then red under the force of the blows. That, and just how much those cheeks jiggled from the impact, had Beckett yearning to move on, but she stuck with the spanking for as long as she thought was necessary just like any Dom worth her salt would.

It lasted the perfect amount for Alexis, her Mistress spanking her to the point that her poor little bottom became so sore it was no longer pleasurable. Before that point Alexis gasped, cried out and occasionally whimpered in mostly pleasure, the submissive redhead loving every firm blow to her butt which seemed the perfect amount of speed and roughness for her. Which of course in Alexis's mind was further proof that Detective Beckett was the perfect Dom for her, the college student so grateful that this wonderful woman had agreed to enslave her.

Ok, the arrangement wasn't entirely perfect, Alexis fully aware that this continuing relationship was the worst thing she'd ever done to her father, but she was so infatuated with this woman Alexis didn't think she could have stopped doing this if she tried. Plus there was still part of her which was ashamed for allowing herself to be subjected to this kind of pain and humiliation, and worse the fact that she enjoyed it so very much. That she enjoyed sexually submitting to another woman. That she was the willing sex slave of her Dad's girlfriend, something which if it ever got out would ruin their relationship, and maybe both their lives, forever.

Taking her mind off such thoughts Alexis concentrated on the thorough spanking her Mistress was now giving her, the earlier playful groping forgotten in favour of constant hard slaps to her behind. It was wonderful and horrible at the same time, although for the most part more of the former than the latter, Alexis squealing with mostly joy as she was thoroughly put in her place. And then it ended.

Part of Alexis would have liked it to go on longer. After all she was feeling particularly guilty over her actions and she wanted to be punished, something Alexis regularly felt which probably added to her love of spanking. That and the fact she was a total submissive slut. However the butt beating had only made her previously wet from anticipation pussy feel like a volcano, the type which was full of wet heat and ready to explode. So Alexis didn't even think about complaining when she suddenly found herself being pulled up into her Mistress's arms and then being kissed passionately, the kiss promising so much more to come, and oh did the older woman deliver.

Beckett made sure to touch just about every little part of Alexis's body before cupping her cute little butt, then her nicely proportioned tits and then finally in between the younger girl's thighs. That caused Alexis to break the heated kiss so she could cry out in pleasure, Beckett then grinning partly because of the wonderful sound, partly because her shamelessly happy her sex slave looked, and partly because of what she found between Alexis's legs. Not that it was a surprise. Hell, given Alexis had pressed against her thigh Beckett already had an idea how much her fuck toy needed her, but even for her redheaded little slut this was a lot of wetness, and Beckett just couldn't resist teasing Alexis about it.

"So wet for me already, huh Alexis?" Beckett whispered in the redhead's ear once she had leaned in close enough to do so.

"I'm always wet for you Mistress." Alexis confessed.

"Always?" Beckett pushed as if she didn't already know.

"Uh-huh." Alexis groaned before quickly adding, "Oh, I think about you all the time Mistress, and it makes me so wet. It makes me so wet thinking about you Mistress Beckett. Thinking about you fucking me, using me as your slut, ohhhhhhhh, everything about you makes me so horny, oooooohhhhh Gooooddddd!"

As Alexis was talking Beckett slowly rub the younger girl's pussy lips, eventually increasing the speed and force when she wanted her slut to stop talking and then pressing two fingers against Alexis's oh so eager entrance. She then let those digits rest so she could enjoy the look on Alexis's pretty little face, Beckett grinning as she pushed slightly inside her, making her bitch cry out in joy and anticipation.

"Well, wet is good, but I can't have you so tightly wound when I'm trying to pop your little cherry, sooooo..." Beckett trailed off, letting these words hang in the air for a few seconds before slamming her fingers as deep as they would go into Alexis's cunt, then almost casually adding, "I'm going to need you to cum for me."

Obedient as always Alexis did, nearly on the spot, Beckett only able to give her slave's pussy a few thrusts before Alexis clamped down on her fingers so hard it hurt. Sure, Beckett had been curling her fingers upwards to hit the college girl's G-spot, and rubbing her clit with her thumb, but it was still impressive just how quickly Alexis came on her fingers. It was also impressive that Alexis managed to keep her eyes open the whole time, although that had more to do with the training Beckett had given her and her simple desire to please her Dom than a testament to how horny Alexis was.

Whatever the reason Beckett enjoyed it as she always did, those pretty blue eyes showing the Detective just how much her Sub was loving her orgasm. It made her want to finger fuck orgasm after orgasm out of her little slut until Alexis fainted in her arms, something which had happened many times before, but as she wanted to take Alexis's virginity tonight Beckett forced herself to only make her bitch cum once. She then slowly brought Alexis down from her high and then took her fingers out of the redhead's pussy and then slip them into Alexis's mouth so she could feed the girl her own cum.

"Good girl." Beckett softly whispered as Alexis eagerly cleaned her fingers, waiting until she had completely finished before lowering her pet down onto the bed, "Now wait here while I go pick out the dildo which will have the honour of being the first to slide into your little pussy."

Alexis couldn't help let out a little whimper upon hearing these words, the redhead lifting her top half up slightly on her elbows so she could watch her Mistress as she did as promised and went through her toy collection. First she stripped off her clothes, which Alexis thoroughly enjoyed watching, but it wasn't long before she chose a well proportioned eight inch dildo which greatly relieved the teen. Not that she had seriously thought her Mistress would use one of her biggest toys on her virgin pussy, but this was something she'd been obsessing about for pretty much two years and Alexis couldn't help a few nightmarish images fill her head from time to time.

To further put her mind at ease the brunette was nice enough to grab a bottle of lubricant and, once she had firmly strapped the harness around her waist, the Detective took great care in rubbing it in. The best part was that her Mistress looked at her nearly the entire time, giving her the occasional comforting smiles in between looks of pure lust.

When the cock was thoroughly coated Beckett ordered, "Spread your legs for me my pet."

"Yes Mistress." Alexis replied, parting her legs and completely exposing her most intimate area to the woman who owned her.

Smiling again Mistress Beckett got back on the bed and started kissing her way up Alexis's right thigh. This was a surprise to Alexis who had been expecting her Mistress just to mount her and take what was rightfully hers. Not that she would even consider complaining, or that this didn't feel good, or that Alexis wasn't extremely excited about what this implied, but surely she was as ready as she was ever going to be? Surely there was no way her pussy could be any more wet and eager than it was right now? So why wait? Especially when she had been looking forward to this for so long?

Then her Mistress started to gently lick her pussy, causing Alexis to experience wonderful sensations which fully made up for not losing her virginity to the superior woman right away. Because oh wow, was her Mistress a skilled pussy eater, Alexis ashamed to admit she often forgot this fact as eating pussy was normally her job, the older woman mostly making the younger one cum from her fingers or more often than not ramming a strap-on up the redhead's ass. Again, not that Alexis was complaining.

Beckett had taught Alexis to view her butt hole as her main fuck hole, the source of if not all her pleasure then at least the place where she would cum the hardest if it were fucked. As luck would have it Alexis had an extremely sensitive rectum so it wasn't a incredibly hard task, Beckett not regretting her decision for one moment as she had wanted to hold off on taking Alexis's virginity for as long as possible. Also in the beginning Alexis had been so persistent at trying to give Beckett her cherry, and introducing her to the joy of being butt fucked had satisfied that desire for quite a while. And should they ever part ways, as Beckett had been determined to eventually do so in the beginning, if Alexis started dating men and still preferred anal sex it would be less likely that she would get pregnant. And, well... she did have an exquisite little behind, one which Beckett had adored abusing to her hearts content.

Now Beckett needed to undo some of that work. Remind Alexis just how much pleasure her pussy could bring her. That she should love getting her pussy fucked just as much as Beckett had trained Alexis to crave being ass fucked. And honestly, much like she'd wanted an excuse to relentlessly fuck Alexis's ass Beckett now wanted an excuse to taste the yummy treat in between her sex slave's legs.

Licking up those tasty juices with long, slow swipes of her tongue made Beckett regretful she hadn't spent more time eating Alexis's pussy. Hell, she regreted not eating more pussy in general, but then again she was always drawn to submissive women, the type which were eager to please her while happily receive nothing in return. Beckett wasn't the type of girl to leave a lover unsatisfied, but when it came to women she had always preferred to fuck them with a nice big dildo, preferably one strapped around her waist for reasons she didn't like to analyse.

More than happy to now indulge in this act she had been denying herself for far too long Beckett glued her mouth to Alexis's downstairs lips and started greedily sucking them. This caused those wonderful sounds to come out of Alexis's upstairs lips, and wonderful liquid to pour almost directly down Beckett's throat, the Detective beginning to switch between licking and sucking her slut's pussy at random to get the most yummy juices out of her as possible. And to give the other girl as much pleasure as possible of course.

As this was a rare treat for her Alexis tried to just lay back and enjoy it, but she was so close to losing her virginity and becoming 100% the property of her Mistress Beckett that she had to bite her lip not to beg her Mistress not to just mount her already. Which would make her seem like an unappreciative and spoiled brat, something that Alexis occasionally feared she was and would hate to act that way, but she was just becoming so desperate.

Besides, as a submissive Alexis felt like she should be the only one eating pussy in this relationship, the Sub worshipping her Mistress's beautiful body while the Dom simply used her slut's mouth to get herself off. The other way round somehow felt taboo, something which was perhaps ironic given all the other nasty things she did for this woman who was twice her age and and dating her father, but for Alexis Castle somehow getting fucked up the ass by her Dad's girlfriend was less taboo than that same woman licking her pussy.

She couldn't help how she felt, and while Alexis had spent hours analysing it without coming up with a logical explanation it was hard to care when she was moments away from getting the one thing she wanted above all else, and that currently there was another woman's mouth and tongue working away at her pussy, her thoughts only making her race quicker to climax.

Previously Alexis had tried to stop her brain from overthinking things during sex, but it wasn't something she could easily turn off. In fact the only thing which truly worked was being overwhelmed by pleasure, either from an orgasm or just a particularly rough or at least passionate fucking. Again butt sex worked best for her, the mind-numbing ecstasy particularly blissful when her back passage was being ravaged, however the occasional tongue or finger fucking could definitely do the trick. Unfortunately Alexis had no idea when she would be gifted with that.

Again it was a struggle not to beg for the gift, Alexis now very much craving it perhaps even more then what would directly follow it, but again she wouldn't allow herself to act like such a petulant brat. No, she would be a good Sub and keep her mouth shut, allow the brunette goddess between her thighs to have all the fun she wanted eating her pussy, and from the enthusiasm her Mistress Beckett was showing it seemed she was enjoying it a lot.

That she was pleasing her Mistress filled Alexis with indescribable joy. It was after all the purpose of her existence to sexually please a dominant woman, and they didn't come more dominant than Detective Kate Beckett, Alexis once again thanking her lucky stars that she had the honour and privilege of being this brunette goddess's plaything.

After all she was such a sweet and caring Mistress, something the brunette Detective proved when she lifted her head and whispered, "It's ok Alexis, you have my permission to cum in my mouth."

With that the brunette returned her mouth to Alexis's cunt and slowly slid her tongue inside that needy hole, the redhead letting out these desperate little cries as she was ever so gently filled up with that soft little pleasure giving muscle. Then her Mistress paused for a long moment, then she began slowly pumping in and out of her, slowly building up a rhythm until she was tongue fucking Alexis so hard the redhead had no choice but to cum.

Her Mistress had once confessed she didn't think she was good at eating pussy, something Alexis had insisted was absurd. Sure, she didn't have as much practice as the teen, but as this incredible orgasm proved the respective Detective definitely knew what she was doing. In fact while Alexis had nothing else to compare it to she couldn't imagine anyone being any better, this particular orgasm and the ones that followed it taking her to the highest she had very rarely received before. It was certainly enough to wipe her mind of any troubling thoughts, Alexis's world becoming pure heaven as she bucked, writhed and screamed under the forces of her climaxes.

Making Alexis cum like this had just from using her tongue did wonders for Beckett's ego. Then again having a teenaged sex slave always did, Beckett using a memory such as this if ever she was feeling down on herself or doubted her confidence as a rug muncher. Not that she really spent much time thinking about her ego when heavenly girl cum was pretty much flowing directly down her throat, Beckett removing tongue so she could concentrate on swallowing the heavenly liquid.

For the first few orgasms she also had to concentrate on holding Alexis down, the petite teenager showing a surprising amount of strength that she bucked and writhed against her mouth. However even in this position the redheaded 18-year-old was no match for the strength of the Detective, Beckett holding Alexis firmly in place as she had her fun with the girl. That meant swallowing several batches of cum and eventually switching back to finger fucking the teen, for a while Beckett becoming lost in the joy of worshipping Alexis like she so often had Alexis worship her.

Of course through it all Beckett never forgot that this was meant to be her relaxing Alexis for what came next, and while she may have become a little carried away she made sure not to go overboard and exhaust her slave too much. Then when she was sure the time was right Beckett slowly brought Alexis down from her high and then slowly crawled up the other girls body until she was hovering over her prize.

Beckett then became lost in just staring at Alexis for a while, a little overwhelmed that this beautiful 18-year-old bookworm was willing to give her everything. Her every virginity. Her entire body, mind, heart and soul. Everything she was. And it was all hers for the taking, Beckett finally taking her fingers, which she had allowed to lingering in Alexis's cunt for a little while, out of the girl beneath and then rub the pussy juices on them into her dildo for extra lubrication.

She then pressed her strap-on against Alexis's virgin pussy and whispered, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes." Alexis whispered back, "I want this. I want you. I want you to take my cherry. Please Mistress Beckett, make every part of me yours."

Beckett smiled softly down at her pet and then whispered, "Then relax for me. Let me take you and make you mine. All mine."

Alexis took a deep calming breath and did her best to relax as she had been instructed. It was really hard as she had been waiting for this moment for so long but Alexis naturally wanted to make this easier on herself and more importantly please her Mistress who was currently staring deep into her eyes, which had a calming effect on the redhead. Those eyes told Alexis her Mistress cared about her. Like really cared about her, perhaps more than she'd ever said, which warmed her heart and relaxed her body.

Whether she was savouring the moment or allowing Alexis plenty of time to relax or both the older woman waited a long time before pushing forwards. When she did it was a hard, almost violent thrust which drove the dildo deep into Alexis's virgin pussy, tearing apart her hymen and thus officially robbing her of her last cherry.

The pain was horrible, maybe even worse than she'd expected, but the worst of it was over quickly thanks to those captivating eyes and perhaps more importantly the overwhelming happiness of losing her virginity to her Mistress. Alexis had dreamt of this for a long time and now finally her virginity had officially been taken by her Mistress Beckett, this dominant woman finally having penetrated all of her holes and making Alexis hers. It was enough to make tears of joy slide down Alexis's cheeks, although from the look on her face her Mistress was mistaking her happiness for pain.

"Shhhhh." Beckett cooed softly, much as she had seconds ago when Alexis had cried out due to the initial penetration, "The worst is over now. All you need to do is relax a little longer and the pain will go away, I promise. Then you'll never want me to stop."

"I don't." Alexis whimpered, "I don't want you to stop. I don't want you to ever stop. Please Mistress Beckett, fuck me. It hurts, but I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me. Please fuck the pain away and completely break your bitch in. Ooooooh God yes, make me completely yours! Make me your bitch. Make me 100% your slutty little bitch who can give all her holes to you whenever you want. Ohhhhh Gooooddddd Mistress, fuck me and make me yours. Fuck me and make me all yours! Fuck my pussy and make it yours!"

Alexis was unsure whether she should keep talking but as she wasn't told not to she chose to keep it up. Honestly she was so excited she wasn't sure she could, the redhead's eyelids fluttering with joy as her Mistress began officially fucking her pussy for the first time in her life. There was only a little bit of dildo being pumped in and out, and it was barely in her, but those things didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was being fucked in the traditional way, or as close to it as possible, by the woman Alexis had devoted her entire being too and adored beyond anything she could accurately describe.

No matter what she felt for Alexis's father in that moment Beckett felt the same way about the redhead. She had been second-guessing her feelings for this girl since before the first time she fucked her, but in that precious moment there was no doubt in the Detective's mind that she adored this girl. That she wanted her. That she craved her. That she needed to fuck her to an unhealthy degree, Beckett savouring every single second of robbing the redheaded teen of her most precious cherry and forever claiming it and Alexis's pussy as hers.

It didn't matter that it was wrong on so many levels, all that mattered in that moment was that Alexis had begged for this countless times and was continuing to do so now. More importantly it was what Beckett wanted, and in this Sub/Dom relationship that was the thing which mattered most, the brunette who devoted her life to protecting and serving the people of New York City now consumed by her need to fuck a girl half her age.

Despite her perverted need Beckett managed to prevent herself from slamming every inch of her cock into the younger girl's virgin cunt and brutally fucking her. That was another feeling which was almost overwhelming but the brunette was just about able to keep it at bay with the knowledge that she would be doing that soon enough. For now just gently pumping Alexis's pussy was enough for her, especially as it allowed her to add inch after inch of dildo into the redhead's untested love box while causing her a minimum amount of pain.

Thanks to this slow technique Alexis mostly cried out in pleasure, her words forgotten when the heavenly moment finally arrived that Beckett managed to fully penetrate the other girl, the last few inches of her strap-on cock sliding into her bitch's twat causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Then Beckett paused the fucking to savour the precious moment, something which had Alexis whimpering in clear disappointment.

"Noooooo, oh God Mistress Beckett, please don't stop fucking me!" Alexis pleaded desperately, "Never stop fucking me. Oh my Goddddddd, it feels so good. It feels so good to have you inside my pussy Mistress! I always love having you inside me, but this... ooooohhhhhhh my Goooooddddd!"

For a moment Alexis couldn't fully comprehend the heaven she was feeling, her eyes going wide and a loud cry escaping her lips as her Mistress began pulling her cock out of the redhead's de-flowered cunt. She'd barely finished her cry when the older woman began reinserting the strap-on into her, her Mistress Beckett then repeating the process so she was fucking Alexis with the full length of the dildo. Not that more than half of the toy ever left her pussy, but it still felt like this was the official start of her fucking because that cock was reaching places inside of her which had never been touched and that overwhelmed Alexis for a little while.

Alexis had thought it was over once her Mistress had penetrated her, and then again when the dominant woman had started pumping her pussy, but maybe this was it. Perhaps to truly lose her virginity she needed to be fucked with the full length of a cock, Alexis still filled with a wonderful sense of being broken in by her Mistress Beckett which was a wonderful feeling she never wanted to end. Sure, it hurt to be stretched slightly open and she knew she officially lost her cherry on that first thrust, but the pain was quickly forgotten and Alexis liked to think that the entire process counted as her losing her virginity as it intensified the already amazing sensations she was feeling.

It only got better when the woman above her whispered, "Wrap your legs around me Alexis. I want to feel your legs wrapped around my waist as I make you cum on my cock for the first of many times."

Whimpering in delight at those words Alexis immediately did as she was told, wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist in a loose grip which allowed her Mistress Beckett to go as fast, or as slowly, as she wanted. Fortunately her Mistress chose to increase the pace slowly but steadily, and since the Detective was already rhythmically pumping her pussy it wasn't long before that dildo was hammering Alexis's cunt, the redhead whimpering, moaning, crying and screaming as her body raised towards orgasm.

For a while she was just about coherent but she barely understood a word she was saying, although from the look in her mistress's face and what she could make out it all sounded like things she had been trained to say, such as, "Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me FUCK MEEEEEEE! FUCK MY PUSSY! MAKE IT YOURS! MMMMMMMMM, ALL MY HOLES ARE YOURS MISTRESS BECKETT! I'M YOURS! THE LITTLE COLLAR I WEAR SAYS I'M YOURS, MMMMMMM, THAT I'M THE PROPERTY OF MISTRESS BECKETT, OOOOOOOOH FUCK, AND NOW IT'S 100% TRUE BECAUSE YOU'VE MADE ALL OF MY FUCK HOLES YOURS! YOU'VE MADE ME YOURS! YOU'VE MADE ME YOUR BITCH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH GOOOOOOODDDDDDDD I AM YOUR BITCH! I AM YOUR SLUT! I AM YOUR WHORE! I AM YOUR SLAVE! I AM YOUR FUCK HOLE! PLEASE USE ME LIKE IT! OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWD, USE MY FUCK HOLE, USE ALL MY FUCK HOLES, THEIR YOURS, I'M YOURS, OH MISTRESS! MISTRESS FUCK ME! FUCKKKKKKK MEEEEEEE!"

After those words Alexis truly became incoherent and moments later she experienced one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. Out of some primal instinct she let go of the bed sheets, which she'd been holding onto for dear life, and wrapped her arms around her Mistress, Alexis clinging onto the woman who meant everything to her like her life depended on it. In response her Mistress just smiled and kept fucking her, introducing Alexis to the joy of thoroughly coating her lover's cock in her cum as the older woman relentlessly pounded her to orgasm after orgasm.

Beckett found the way Alexis clung to her very endearing but the smaller girl was just a nerdy college student and thus couldn't hope to match the Detective's strength. After all, figuratively and literally chasing bad guys was enough to keep a lot of good cops in shape all on it's own, and not only was Beckett a great cop but she devoted a good portion of the little free time she had to working out. Constantly fucking this delightful girl also helped, and since she was normally using more energy during those intimate sessions still meant that Alexis was no match for her.

Of course from the look and sound it Alexis didn't want to be a match for her. She didn't want her to stop or slow down, two of the few coherent words out of her mouth being 'harder' and 'never stop'. Which was just as endearing as the way Alexis clung to her for dear life, and eventually she began to push up into each thrust and pull Beckett in with her legs, this little display driving the brunette to pound the redhead's pussy even harder than she was before.

The most endearing thing of all was looking into Alexis's pretty face the whole time she was fucking her, the girl never looking more beautiful than when Beckett was thrusting in and out of her. And when she came, oh how Beckett had grown to crave that from fingering the teen, and now she was taking that 18-year-old pussy with her strap-on cock Beckett knew she would do this time and time again because unsurprisingly Alexis came so wonderfully hard on her dick, the shaft and the brunette's thighs thoroughly coated in the redhead's cum as it squirted out of her.

Honestly Beckett would have loved to have kept going until she had used every ounce of her strength to squeeze as many orgasms out of Alexis as possible. However this was Alexis's first time she would be sore enough as it is, if the brunette kept this up her bitch might not even be able to walk tomorrow. So she pushed on as long as she thought possible before gently bringing her bitch down from her high, Alexis whimpering the whole time. The redhead then cried out as Beckett slowly began to withdraw from her de-flowered cunt, and then again when the dildo was pulled out entirely, leaving Alexis to softly whimper again.

Comforting the girl Beckett gently kissed her and then rolled them over so she could pull the redhead into her arms, fully content to call it a night. Alexis, as it turns out, wasn't, "Aren't you going to fuck my ass?"

Amused by both the question and how it was phrased the Detective smiled, "Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Alexis said, quickly realising her mistake, "I mean, if you want to Mistress. My ass is your personal fuck hole, to use whenever you want. You know that. But... I just think it would really help to take my mind off my aching pussy if you butt fucked me and left me gaping back there."

"You say the sweetest things." Beckett grinned, kissing her redheaded sub briefly before adding, "Ok, I'll fuck your tight little ass... if you can convince me how badly you need it."

Knowing what was expected of her Alexis immediately began begging, "Please Mistress Beckett fuck my ass. Please fuck my tight little ass. Please ass fuck me. Please take my mind off my aching pussy by making my ass ache even more. Leave my ass hole loose and slutty, just the way it should be after a session with my Mistress. Oh Mistress Beckett, my ass is yours. Please use it. Use my ass hole as the slutty fuck hole it is, and leave my butt gaping like the little anal whore I am."

There was a time when such words would have made Alexis blush furiously. They still made her blush a little, but she knew if she was going to be treated to an ass fucking than her words had to be clear and confident. So she looked her Mistress straight in the eye and calmly told her what she wanted, the dominant brunette smiling almost the entire time but especially when she rolled over and got off the bed.

Well-trained bitch that she was Alexis knew she was opposed to keep going, but she was momentarily confused by the fact that her Mistress left the bed and removed the harness. Once she placed it on the nightstand her Mistress retrieved another strap-on, immediately explaining the change as the dildo attached to this harness was much bigger, something which made Alexis very happy.

After all Alexis's ass hole had two years of almost non-stop experience, her slutty hole tingling at the thought of being stretched by the large toy her Mistress quickly strapped around her waist. The brunette then grab some lubricant and began pouring it on the dildo, rubbing it in as if it was real while the dominant woman looked up at her slut and smiled expectantly, Alexis so transfixed by the sight it took a few seconds to realise that she was still supposed to be begging. When realisation hit she blushed with shame and wasted no time in obeying, the redhead silently hoping she would be punished for her disrespectful disobedience.

"Fuck me. Fuck my ass." Alexis croaked, before continuing more confidently, "Fuck my tight little ass. Please, I need it. I need you to fuck my tight little slutty ass. Gape it wide open. Make sure I can't sit down for a week."

As she continued to beg Alexis rolled over onto her stomach, lifted herself up onto all fours and then wiggled her ass at her Mistress. This was normally enough to entice the more dominant woman to butt fuck her but this time round her Mistress Beckett stayed where she was stroking the impressive toy. So, taking a risk, Alexis reached back and spread her cheeks, something she normally waited for permission to do but since she would no doubt be punished anyway at least this would give the older woman more incentive to give her a harsher punishment than the one she had received earlier, something the little pain slut would very much enjoy.

Seeing this Beckett smiled, and briefly considered punishing Alexis by calling it a night. But truth be told she was very glad that Alexis had pushed the issue because since taking the teen's anal cherry the respected Detective hadn't been able to go a single sex session with her young Sub without brutalising her butt. After all, the redhead just had such a cute little backside, the type which was made for fucking in Beckett's opinion, and seeing it on display for her like this was literally irresistible.

Beckett had sodomised Alexis in every position she knew, and while she loved having the teen ride her or put her legs on her shoulders for some deep anal loving her favourite position remain doggy style. To take another woman like a bitch was so empowering. For that woman, or in this case girl, to spread her own ass cheeks for her and literally offer up her forbidden hole as a sacrifice to their mutual pleasure was perhaps the most empowering thing Beckett had ever experienced.

It was certainly the reason she was soon climbing onto the bed behind Alexis and pressing her lube covered cock against that tiny rosebud, Beckett pushing forward nice and slow while Alexis continued to beg, "Fuck me, oh please fuck me. Fuck my ass. Fuck my slutty little ass. Fuck it hard and deep. Use my butt hole as your personal fuck hole. Fuck my butt, butt fuck me, fuck me up the butt, oh Mistress! Mistress Beckett! Fuck me, fuck me in the ass, mmmmmm, ooooooh, fuck my tight little ass hole, ohhhhhhhh fuck, oh fuck me!"

A wicked smile crossed Beckett's face, partly at witnessing her dick slowly stretching her bitch's butt hole and then sliding inside, particularly because Alexis kept begging the whole time. The smiling and begging continued as Beckett slowly stuffed every little bit of her strap-on dildo up Alexis Castle's cute little bubble butt, the brunette pausing only for a few seconds to savour the moment that she was fully embedded in the redhead's bowels before she officially began the butt fucking.

Alexis felt her whole body tremble with joy as that massive cock began sliding in and out of her ass hole, her words lost to a series of blissfully happy moans, whimpers and cries as the woman who owned her began to sodomise her. As Detective Beckett began to fuck her in the butt. As the goddess she adored began to fuck her up the ass, pump her pooper, slide her strap-on in and out of her shit hole, her poor little backside becoming nothing but an orifice for her Mistress's pleasure.

Well, the last part wasn't technically true, but Alexis often like to pretend it was. That in such wonderful moments as this not only did she become the superior woman's fuck toy, but her own pleasure didn't matter. After all, why should such a dominant woman care about a mindless fuck toy? And why should a fuck toy receive pleasure when her purpose was to be fucked?

Of course while part of her wished that she couldn't feel pleasure from anal sex, and her Mistress knew that and was still butt fucking Alexis for her own selfish pleasure anyway, a greater part of Alexis was glad for the overwhelming pleasure flooding her body and especially that she had a loving Mistress who cared about her well-being. It was beyond perverted, but the way the older woman slowly stretched out her ass to make her nice and ready for the brutal butt banging to come made Alexis's submissive heart flutter.

Naturally there was some pain to begin with but that's low ass stretching, and the fact that she had been constantly butt fucked by the other woman over the past two years, meant that in no time at all Alexis's ass was completely relaxed and ready to be roughly fucked. Even at its worst Alexis felt incredible pleasure from butt sex, her incredibly sensitive rectum tingling all over from the sensation of being stretched and fucked, and as it continued Alexis's desire for a rough rectum wrecking became overwhelming until her voice fully returned to her.

Something which Alexis wasted no time in putting to good use, "Oh God fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck meeeeeee ooooooohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwd! Fuck me like an anal whore. Fuck me like the little anal whore I am! Ohhhhhhhh Gooooooddddddd, please Mistress Beckett, fuck my slutty ass. Fuck the slutty hole you own. Mmmmmm, all my holes are yours Mistress Beckett. All my holes are yours to use whenever you want. Please use my tightest hole now for your pleasure. Fuck my ass just like you fucked my virgin cunt and make it crystal clear I'm completely yours now."

"You are mine Alexis. All mine!" Beckett growled, "You're my bitch and I own you!"

"YES! Oooooooooh God yes. I'm your bitch!" Alexis practically wept with joy, "I'm your bitch! I'm your bitch, I'm your bitch, I'm your bitch, I'M YOUR BITCH AND YOU OWN ME! I AM YOUR FUCKING PROPERTY!"

"Prove it." Beckett challenged.

"Anything Mistress." Alexis promised, "Name it and I'll do it."

 

"Lift yourself up onto all fours so I can fuck you like a bitch." Beckett ordered, "And show me what a anal loving bitch you really are by thrusting back against me. Show me how badly you want to get your ass fucked."

Only too happy to instantly obey Alexis lifted herself up onto all fours and started ramming herself back against her Mistress's relentless thrusts. It took a little while for Alexis to get a rhythm going because she was so overwhelmed with pleasure, not to mention mentally and physically exhausted from losing the last of her virginities to her owner and everything else that had come before it. However the little redhead was nothing if not well trained and once she really got going Alexis ruthlessly impaled her own ass hole on the older woman's big dick.

That was more than enough to send Alexis to the edge of orgasm, just a little push all she needed to send her over that edge, yet Mistress Beckett would deny her over, and over, and over again. Not that Alexis considered complaining even for a second. Hell, it made her blissfully happy that her Mistress loved using her ass hole for her own pleasure so much that she would prolong the butt fucking, Alexis proud that even after all this time her butt hole could still please her Mistress Beckett.

Of course as heavenly as that butt fucking was it had nothing on the paradise Alexis experienced ones her Mistress began increasing the force of her thrusts, the redheaded teen cumming almost instantly thanks to her supersensitive rectum. It was the type of powerful climax she could only receive through anal sex, but each one that followed it seemed to be increasingly powerful as Mistress Beckett got down to some serious rectum wrecking, Alexis squealing with joy as her mind melted from ecstasy.

Alexis's last coherent thought, or perhaps more accurately thoughts, was that she was so lucky. So many of her friends had wasted their first time, complaining to her about every detail of it, and yet her first time had been perfect. In that moment Alexis couldn't ever imagine regretting this, the redhead grateful she had found such a dominant Alpha female to give each and every one of her holes too, and she hoped against hope that this dominant Alpha female would keep her as her bitch forever.

Beckett also hoped that Alexis would forever be her bitch. She certainly had no intention of releasing the girl from their agreement now, the respected Detective not wanting to imagine life without Alexis Castle as her lesbian sex slave who just loved it up her tight little butt. That tight little butt which was jiggling slightly against her thighs as she rammed into it, the little hole in between those cheeks grabbing onto her dildo so wonderfully that Beckett almost couldn't comprehend the pleasure she was feeling. Sure, she couldn't feel it like a man would, but that just saved her from cumming in seconds and going limp, something Beckett couldn't bear to think when she currently felt like she physically needed to butt fuck the younger girl.

That was exactly what the brunette did, Beckett's grip on Alexis's hips becoming vice-like as she forced the teen to impale her own butt hole on her strap-on even more rapidly than before. At the same time she increased the force of her thrusts until she was slamming her dildo in and out of Alexis's ass hole with every ounce of her strength, Beckett relentlessly sodomising a girl half her age for her own selfish pleasure.

It was obvious that Alexis was receiving multiple orgasms given her entire body was trembling and her cum was squirting out of her cunt but Beckett was so lost in the heaven of fucking teen ass that she became like a wild animal relentlessly pounding into its submissive mate. In that moment Beckett didn't care about Alexis's welfare, the woman who had sworn to protect and serve brutalising the 18-year-old's butt to make herself cum again and again, the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of butt fucking her boyfriend's teenage daughter making sure Beckett received the most satisfying climaxes of her life.

When exhaustion finally made her slowdown Beckett came to her senses and found a barely conscious Alexis face down and whimpering in a mixture of pain and pleasure from the dildo which was still sliding in and out of that wonderfully stretched little butt hole. Which naturally made her feel really guilty, but not as much as it made her feel happy. Because it was wrong on so many levels but Beckett felt like she physically needed to own Alexis Castle, what she had just done proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that the little redhead was her bitch.

Wanting to put an exclamation point on that fact Beckett finally stopped fucking the teen girl's ass and ordered, "Alexis, reach back and spread your cheeks for me."

"Yes Mistress." Alexis whimpered, doing as she was told without hesitation.

Once again Beckett found herself smiling at her pet's obedience despite the fact that this was one of the many things that had become a ritual when they were alone together. Nevertheless Beckett savoured every moment of removing her strap-on from the redhead's rear passage, the Detective having plenty of time to do that as she moved very slowly and, as always, had made sure to bury the entire length of the dildo up Alexis's butt on the final thrust. Throughout this process Alexis continued to spread her ass cheeks, the teen Sub presenting her ass hole as it stretched for the strap-on being pulled out of it and then displaying her Mistress's handiwork when the cock was finally out of her ass.

As always, unless she'd sodomised Alexis in a public bathroom or something, Beckett took a long time admiring that handiwork and compared it to her previous work. This particular butt fucking had been long and passionate so it was hardly a surprise that Alexis's little ass hole was now a gaping crater, but as she studied that loose and open hole Beckett actually felt a little disappointment. It was a pretty good gape but Beckett knew she had stretched Alexis's butt wider and deeper than this.

The night wasn't over and there was definitely time for more butt fuckings, Beckett unable to remember the last time she only violated Alexis's ass hole once during an evening together, and now her lover's back passage was loosened up she could make sure to really wreck it later, but now they were both desperately in need of a break. Oh well, Beckett would just have to try and remember that she didn't need to take it so easy on her little ass whore.

Before allowing Alexis to take a break Beckett called out, "What are you?"

"I'm your bitch Mistress Beckett. I'm Mistress Beckett's bitch." Alexis said without hesitation as she continued to display her gaping ass hole, "I am the sex slave of Detective Kate Beckett, a dominant Alpha female who owns my heart, my mind, my body, my soul and my three fuck holes. Every hole on my body is an orifice for her pleasure, pleasure which I'm honoured to give her. I'm honoured to be the property of such an Alpha who has now turned me into what I was always meant to be, a bitch for a superior woman."

With a big smile on her face Beckett savoured those words, and the beautiful sight in front of her for a few more seconds, then lay down on the bed and ordered, "I'm glad you understand your place."

"Thank you for teaching me it." Alexis said, turning her head so she could look at the older woman with those big eyes of hers, "Thank you Mistress for teaching me my place."

"You're very welcome." Beckett beamed happily, "Now, get to work cleaning your Mistress's cock of all your nasty anal juice. Make sure you get every drop."

Beckett continued to smile as Alexis whirled round and devoured the head of the toy, sucking the taste of the deepest part of her own bowels off that cock before stuffing the rest of it into her mouth and eventually down her throat. Sometimes she considered ordering Alexis to take her time, but it was such a wonderful turn on watching the girl devouring her own anal juice, Alexis proving without a shadow of a doubt what kind of ass to mouth whore she really was. She even moaned. Moaned the whole time she was cleaning that ass flavoured cock, Beckett toying with Alexis's hair the whole time that she sucked up her own ass cream like a good little ATM slut.

As the minutes ticked by and Alexis continued to clean that cock Beckett once again contemplated her situation. She really should choose between the father and daughter, but she adored them both in very different ways and she wasn't sure she could stop fucking them both if she tried. So, even though it was wrong on so many levels, she would continue to be with Richard Castle publicly, but at least half of the time she would be with another castle.

The end.


End file.
